Interrupted
by SaltyMama1315
Summary: After finally confessing to what happened to her, Amanda is determined to put the past behind her and settle into her new life with Sonny, Jesse and their new baby. But will something from the past cause them to be interrupted?


"Sonny! Can you come here?" Amanda called out.

"Coming!" Sonny replied as he made his way down the hall of their new 2 bedroom apartment. They had made the move shortly after Declan's arrest, each wanting a fresh start.

Sonny appeared in the doorway to their bedroom to find Amanda sitting on the bed, still wrapped in the towel from her shower, her 5 month pregnant belly peeking out.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Do I have to go today?"

"Well seeing as how you're testifyin' against Murphy, I'd say yeah, you have to go."

"I hate testifying."

"I know but think about how much better you're going to feel after it's all done. After today, Murphy is goin' to jail for a long time and we get to move on with our lives."

"You hope," Amanda said glumly.

"I know. It's been 2 months since he was arrested and charged with your rape. Barba is handling this case personally and you have the support of the entire squad behind you. He can't hurt you anymore."

"You're always so optimistic, aren't you?"

"I try to be."

"I have nothing to wear," Amanda said, changing the subject and looking around the room. "Everything I own makes me look like a whale."

"You couldn't look like a whale if you tried. You are the most beautiful woman in the world."

"You always say that."

"Cause its true."

"Liar."

"Get dressed; we gotta leave for the courthouse in 10 minutes."

"Fine."

Sonny left the room and Amada turned back to her clothes. She had a ton of suits that she was used to wearing to court but today was different. Today she was telling the whole world that she had been raped, again. She was telling the whole world that she had a habit of drinking herself into a stupor whenever things didn't go her way. Today, she was putting the father of her daughter behind bars.

She thought about it as she slipped into her bra and panties. The first time she had been raped, she hadn't brought herself to report Chief Patton. She had carried it with her for many years and as a result, Reese Taymor had also been raped by Patton. It was only then that Amanda could find the strength to tell her story to Barba. Today was going to be just as bad if not worse.

8888

Sonny and Amanda arrived at the courthouse, a swarm of butterflies in Amanda's stomach. Sonny held onto her hand and they found Barba, Liv and Fin.

"Mornin' everybody," Sonny said, the Staten Island accent coming through.

"How are you holding up Rollins?" Barba asked.

"I wish I was anywhere else besides here right now," Amanda said.

"Amanda, it will be good for you to face Murphy and make him pay for what he did to you. I just wish you would've come to me about it sooner," Liv said.

"I was going to but…"

"But what?"

"You were worried about Simon. You had enough on your plate."

"I always have time for my squad. You guys are just as much my family as Simon is," Liv said, her arm going around Amanda's shoulders.

"Thanks Liv."

"Shall we?" Barba asked, leading the way to the courtroom. Everyone followed him and settled into the gallery; Sonny on one side of Amanda, Fin on the other and Liv next to him. Other officers from the 16th precinct were there, showing support for their sister in blue.

The bailiff brought Declan in, sharply dressed in a navy blue suit. He had his hair slicked back and the two months in prison seemed to age him. He stared hard in Amanda's direction and she shivered. Sonny put his arm around her shoulders and rested his hand on her stomach. Though his face never moved, his eyes were trained on Declan.

"You okay baby girl?" Fin whispered.

"I'll be fine once this is over."

The trial began and after opening statements, Barba called Amanda up to the witness stand. Once she was seated and sworn in, Barba walked up to her.

"How are you Detective?"

"Fine."

"Thank you for being here today."

"Yeah."

"Detective, do you know the defendant?" Barba asked.

"Yes."

"How do you know him?"

"He used to be a Lieutenant for the NYPD. He is the father of my daughter."

"You say he used to be Lieutenant for the NYPD. Can you elaborate?"

"He was recently arrested and has lost his position with the NYPD."

"Why was he arrested?"

"Because he raped me."

"Objection!" Declan's lawyer, John Buchanan, said.

"Your Honor, there is no need to object. It is fact that Mr. Murphy was arrested for the rape of Detective Rollins," Barba countered.

"It's poisoning the jury," Buchanan claimed.

"Overruled. Please continue Mr. Barba," Judge Walter Bradley said.

"Thank you. Detective Rollins, can you please tell the court what happened with Mr. Murphy?"

"It all kind of happened so fast. I was drunk in a bar; I'd gotten into a fight with my fiancé over something stupid. Declan had come in, we were supposed to meet and discuss our daughter's birthday but that conversation never took place."

"Why not?" Barba asked.

"Because he saw an easy opening and took it. He led me to a table in the back and ordered a bottle of whiskey for the table. It didn't take long for him to lead me out of the bar."

"Where did he take you?" Barba asked.

"To the alley next to the bar."

"What did he do next?"

"He pushed aside my skirt and panties before forcing himself inside of me."

"When did you become aware of what had happened?" Barba asked.

"After he was done. He asked me if I was going to leave my fiancé and then told me he didn't have a condom."

"Is the baby you're carrying Mr. Murphy's?" Barba asked.

"No, a prenatal test has confirmed that my fiancé Dominick Carisi is my baby's father."

"Thank you Detective Rollins." Barba went to his seat and Buchanan stood. He walked over to Amanda.

"You knowingly went to a bar to meet the father of your daughter knowing you have a drinking problem?" Buchanan asked.

"Objection!" Barba said.

"Your Honor goes to credibility," Buchanan said.

"I'll allow a limited scope. You're on a fine line, Mr. Buchanan."

"Thank you, Your Honor," Buchanan said before turning back to Amanda. "Do you have a drinking problem, Detective?"

"No I don't."

"Then how could you have gotten so drunk that you couldn't tell the difference between my client and Detective Carisi?"

"Because it happens. I was just upset."

"So you drowned yourself in a bottle of whiskey?"

"I'm an adult and I was off duty. I don't see how what I do on my own time is anyone's business but mine."

"Objection!" Barba called again. "Counselor is badgering the witness."

"Move on Mr. Buchanan," Judge Bradley said.

"Nothing further for this witness," Buchanan said as he walked back to the defendant's table. Amanda was excused from the box and couldn't get back to Sonny fast enough. Wasn't it time for this to be over yet?


End file.
